


[Podfic] the art of scraping by

by lonelylighthousekeeper



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, brief descriptions of violence, more a platonic relationship at this point, talk of former bad bdsm practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylighthousekeeper/pseuds/lonelylighthousekeeper
Summary: A reading of the work "the art of scraping by" by fairbanksPodfic Length: 00:15:09Author's summary:daisy offers some aftercare a few months late.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] the art of scraping by

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the art of scraping by](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168668) by [fairbanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairbanks/pseuds/fairbanks). 



> thank you to fairbanks for blanket permission to podfic your work 
> 
> ... i got a new mic and i wanted to test it out ( ´ ▽ ` ) i love jondaisy and this beautiful fic was the first i ever read for them, so i wanted to pay it homage. i hope i did an alright job.
> 
> enjoy!

Cover Art/Audio: lonelylighthousekeeper

Music used: ["Still" by Ross Bugden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=962VmrIh9vQ)

Podfic Length: 00:15:09

File Size: 16.7 MB

You can download or stream this podfic [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1z8vsGjIpKuDhdCts3Eeh1PXqkmJxvkqY/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for listening (´･ᴗ･ ` ) i was very personally happy with this recording. i even added music for the first time! i am learning more every day about audio editing and reading out loud better, exciting! 
> 
> comments = ♥︎


End file.
